She is Not My Girlfriend
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Po asks Tigress to pretend as his girlfriend so he can show to all villagers that he had already have a girlfriend. But of course, sometimes thing doesn't work as it is planned.
1. The Lone Warrior

A/N : My first multi chapter fict. English isn't my main language so you will find a lot grammar and spelling mistake in the whole chapter. Sorry. But since you're here, why don't you try to read this story?

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Po was walking down to the village on his way to his dad's noodle shop. He has asked for permission from Master Shifu to let him helping his dad at the shop and promised that he would be back before dark. Of course Master Shifu gave him his permission, with a note that Po must be back to palace on time.

On his way to his dad's noodle shop, Po noticed the bustled of the villagers. They were preparing all the things for the fireworks festival tonight. The festival that only be held once a year. Some pigs, bunnies and geese were busy decorating with red lanterns for the festival. Po could image that the festival would be awesome.

When he arrived at the shop, it was crowded by customers. It always looked crowded everyday, especially when the lunch time came. All the customers looked busy eating or talking with their friends and family. But when they found Po's arrival-

"Look," pointed a goose at Po. "It's The Dragon Warrior."

All the customer gasped. Suddenly, they bowed at him.

"Dragon Warrior." They all greeted him. Po smiled and greeted them back.

"Hey everyone."

All the customers grinned and smiled back.

"Oh, Po. You come."

Po saw his dad, Mr. Ping running toward him.

"Hey dad."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're coming." Said Mr. Ping as he hugged Po. Po hugged his dad back. "what make you come?" Mr. Ping released his hug.

"Well, I know you must be busy today. I come to help." Answered Po.

"Oh, thanks Po. You're such a good son."

Mr. Ping grabbed Po's hand and dragged him to the kitchen , He handed two bowls of noodle to Po.

"Here. Deliver this to the table at the corner. "

"Okay dad."

Po walked out as he brought the bowls to the two male pigs, that sitting on the table at the corner.

"Here you are, guys." Po placed the bowls on the table. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior." The pigs said in unison as they bowed their head.

"Oh please. Just call me Po."

The pigs grinned at each other.

"Of course. Thank you, Po." They bowed again.

"You're welcome, guys."

As he just wanted to turn back to the kitchen, the first pig called him.

"Po, will you join at the festival tonight?"

Po turned to them. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I will come, if Master Shifu gives me permission."

"Oh, sure he will." Said the second pig.

"Well. Then I will join in."

"Don't forget to take The Furious Five with you. They seldom join the festival ." request the first pig.

"Okay." Po was ready back to the kitchen again when he heard the second pig shouted out at him.

"And don't forget to take your _girlfriend_ too."

Po stopped. "_Girlfriend_?"

The two pigs chuckled.

"Yeah. _'Girlfriend'_."

"What makes you guys think that I have a girlfriend?"

"Of course you have." said the second pigs. "You are the Dragon Warrior. You have everything anyone wanted. Glory, fame, honour—"

"And girlfriend." The first pig continued.

Po's mouth was dropped opened. He hadn't been thinking about having a girlfriend. In fact, he never thought about it.

"Well… uhm… actually-"

"Ah… don't say that you have no one." The first pig cut Po's words.

The second pig gasped. "Really? Is it true?"

"Uhm… not like that. It just… I…"

"Po, how old are you?" the first pig suddenly asked.

"Thirty."

"Thirty?" the first pig clapped his forehead. " Oh boy. Normally, people that have the same age as yours had have a wife and kids already."

"Really?" asked Po as he widened his eyes in shock.

"That's true." The second pig answered. "Moreover, you are the Dragon Warrior. I'm pretty sure that there are so many girls that have an interest in you. To be Dragon Warrior's wife is one of the dream that have been dreamed by most girls in this valley."

"It would be an irony if in reality that our Dragon Warrior didn't have any girlfriend." Said the first pig.

"That certainly right. He would be an old-bachelor." The second pig commented.

"And even further, the villagers could think that our Dragon Warrior is abnormal."

"Oh… you mean like 'homo?'"

"That's it."

The two pigs then laughed as they turned their eyes to Po, that now looked gloomy and down. Realizing the situation, the pigs stopped their laughter.

The first pig cleared his throat. "But of course that won't never happen to our Dragon Warrior, right?" said the first pig as he elbowed to Po.

"Of course," replied the second pig. "Our Dragon Warrior definitely have a girlfriend." He looked at Po, that still looked gloom and muse."Right?"

Po suddenly got himself. He made a fake smile. "Yeah. Of course I… I had already have a girlfriend." Po lied. But then he realized what he have just said.

"Really?" the pigs widened their eyes with happy faces.

"Oh, who is that lucky girl?" asked the second pig.

"Where does she live, and what is her name?" the first pig asked Po too.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Is she a warrior just like you?"

The two pigs kept asking.

"Uhm.. Well… She…Mmm—" Po didn't know what to say.

"Oh, Po. You have to take her with you. Tonight to the festival." Said the first pig.

"Yeah." The second pig agreed. "You have to introduce her to all villagers."

"Well, yes. But I… Mmm… she… it's just…" Po still felt confused.

"What? You can't take her with you tonight?" asked the first pig in disappoinment.

"Or…" the second pig narrowed his eyes. " Did you lie to us?"

"What? Pff… of course no." Po chuckled. "Of course I didn't lie."

"Is that true?" the second pig asked him again. "Oh, Po. You really have to take her. We want to see her."

The second pig suddenly stood up on the table and called out all the customers with his big voice. He clapped his paws to get their attention.

"Attention… attention."

All the customers stared at the pig. Po tried to stop him but it was too late.

"I have an announcement. Tonight, Dragon Warrior will introduce his girlfriend to us at the festival."

All the customer cheered. They clapped their paws and wings.

"Oh, Po my son." Mr. Ping, with a happy face, ran toward Po through the customers that were still cheering. He hugged his son. "You never tell me that you had already have a girlfriend."

"Well…uhm…"

"You have to introduce her to me, Po." Said Mr. Ping. " I decide to join the festival tonight. I want to see my daughter in- law to- be."

Mr. Ping stared at Po with his bright eyes, full of hope. Po felt a little confused again. Even more than before and still didn't know on to do. He never thought that the situation would be turning out like this. Very complicated. But he couldn't take his words back. All the villagers have been thinking that he had a girlfriend. If he admitted to them that he had just lied, he couldn't image how disappoint they would be. He didn't want to disappoint them. Especially to his dad.

"Yes, dad." Said Po in a low tone. "You will meet her tonight."

"That's my boy." Mr. Ping said happily. Then he dragged Po back to the kitchen. "Now, we have to get back to work."

Po slowly followed his father to the kitchen. As the minutes passed, the situation back to relaxe and calm. But Po felt that his heart didn't relaxe and calm. His mind was in rage. Still upset what he had to do. All the villagers would call him a liar if they found out the truth.

_What I have to do now?_ Po was thinking, trying to find the brilliant idea. He wished he would never come to his dad's shop today and keep staying at the Palace.

Po looked out the window, at the distance to see Jade Palace, that placed far on top the hill. Suddenly, he got a briliant idea.

_That's it,_ thought Po._ I think I know the answer. This might a little difficult to do. But I will join the festival tonight, and bring someone that they want to meet to._

* * *

A/N : Once again, I'm sorry if my English is not too good. I hope your review.


	2. Asking and Duty

A/N : There are two things I wanna say.

First, English isn't my main language

Second, I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

The Furious Five were training in the Training Hall. Tigress was training with her seven swinging clubs of instan oblivion. Viper was honing her flexibility on field of fiery death. Crane was doing his form on the edge of Jade Tortois Wisdom. Mantis was using his speed through The Gauntlet of Wooden Warrior. And Monkey was doing his exercise with Seven Talon Rings.

Monkey jumped from one ring to another until he finally leaped toward Tigress, sending his kick to her.

"Hiyah…"

Tigress blocked Monkey's kick. She jumped and sent a punch to Monkey's face.

"Kiyah…"

Monkey managed to avoid her punch as he jumped to her side. He jumped higher and hanged upside down to one of the swinging clubs. Tigress chased him as she sent some kicks and punches. She leaped and gave a very mighty kick. Monkey didn't prepare for the attack, got hitted by her kick, that threw him away.

"Oopss..."

But as he threw away, he held another swinging club, that made him safe from crashing to the floor. Whether Tigress nor Monkey, really need a very great concentration in the fight. Only one interruption, could might ruin their training. Like—

"GUYS!"

The training hall's door was slammed opened.

Tigress nor Monkey shocked, that made both of them lost their concentration. The Furious Five stopped their training to see the comer. Unprepared, the swinging club which Monkey was holding, swung toward Tigress.

"Look out!" Monkey screamed.

Tigress that didn't prepare herself, got a very hit by the swinging club. She threw away and crashed the wall near the door.

"Agh….." she screamed.

"TIGRESS!" Viper ran toward tigress, followed by the rest of Furious Five.

Tigress tried to get up in stagger. She felt a little dizzy on her head.

"I'm…. I'm okay." Said Tigress as she placed her paw on her head.

Po, the guy that slammed the door and cause the chaos of their training helped Tigress to stand up. But Tigress flung his paw and tried to stand up by herself.

"Are… are you okay?" asked Po with a worried on his face.

Tigress growled at Po. "What did you think you've just done?"

Po took a step back. "Look. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay Po," Viper spoke gently. She stared at Tigress. "I think she is not injured."

Po sighed in relieve. "Oh, thanks Goodness."

Tigress looked at Po with her anger face. "What's up?" she asked.

"Uhm... listen. I think I have a little problem. And I need—" Po took a look at Tigress and he grabbed her arm. "I need to borrow Tigress right now. Can I have a word with her. Only us."

"WHAT?" Tigress shocked. But she didn't have a chance to protest because Po had dragged her out of the training hall.

"PO!" Tigress shouted. "What you think you're doing. Let me go!"

"Sorry." Said Po as he kept dragging her. "But I really need your help."

Po dragged Tigress to the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Master Shifu or any servants palace weren't there. Po entered the hall with Tigress. When they got in, he closed the door.

Tigress released her paw from Po's grip.

"Po. I hope you have a sense reason for you had dragged me in here."

Po hushed her. He looked around to assure him that no one else around them. After he had assured himself, he began to speak with a low voice.

"Tigress. I hope you can help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Look." Po said. " I have a very complicated problem. Are you free tonight?"

Tigress shook her head. " I have a plan to meditate."

"Cancel it."

"What kind of help that you want me to do?"

Po placed his arm on the tiger's shoulder. "Come with me to the festival."

Tigress startled. "Why?"

"The situation is a little bit complicated."

"TELL ME WHY?!" Tigress snapped.

"Uhm… okay. But first, you must promise to me that you won't mad or punch me in the face."

Tigress nodded. "Okay."

Po calmed himself. "Well… here. Actually Tigress, all the villagers wanted me to join the festival tonight. They'll wait for me."

"And then?"

"The reason to why they wanted me to join the festival because… because… you know, they wanted to see my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Since when you have—"

"I know." Po cut off her word. "I lied to them and to my dad. I told them that I had already have a girlfriend. And now, all of them wanted me to introduce her to them. So-."

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?" Tigress bulged to him.

"NO. Not like that," Po stepped back as Tigress chased him. "You won't be my girlfriend. Well, except if you wouldn't mind. But that's not like I planned."

"Then what's your plan?" Tigress stopped chasing him.

" I only want you to pretend as my girlfriend. That's it."

Tigress turned her back to Po and crossed her arms. "I won't do it. What if they found out that I was dating with you, the villagers would talk about it. 'The Dragon Warrior is dating Master Tigress'. Master Shifu would know. And what's next ? We would get a punishment, and the whole villagers would know that you lied to them."

"They wouldn't know that it's you. "said Po. "You would disguise as another person."

"Why don't you ask Viper. I'm pretty sure she will help you." She said as she place her paws on her hips.

"C'mon. Viper can't do it. With the shape of her body, she will easyly to be recognized. They would talk about it too and Master Shifu would know."

"Then why you lied to them?"

"I was cornered." Replied Po. "They talked about me, that it would be irony if their Dragon Warrior hadn't have a girlfriend."

"Just tell them the truth. Tell them that you have no any girlfriend."

"What? Are you kidding me? If they see me coming to the festival without bringing someone that they wanted to meet and instead tell them the truth that I lied, they… they… they will be dissapointed. Including my dad."

"Then you should've thought about that before you lied. Sorry Po. It's your problem. You did it, so it's you that have to fix it. My advice ; tell the truth. Okay, Good bye."

Tigress was about to walk out. Po didn't know what to do to make Tigress help him.

Before Tigress could reach the door, she heard Po.

"It's okay then." Said Po slowly. "I… I can't force you." Po sat down on the floor by his butt, looked blue, burying his face with his paws. "I guess tonight, I will make them disappoint. All of them. The villagers, my dad, and…and…me."

Tigress froze. She was about to open the door. But down deep inside, her heart told her to kept staying to hear.

"I guess I have to prepare myself to receive new titles from them," Po still talking. "Some new titles. 'A Lonely Warrior', or 'An Old Bachelor', or 'An Abnormal Warrior', or 'A Liar', or—"

"Po. Stop it." Tigress ordered. Suddenly, she felt pity for Po.

Po stared Tigress' back. That now still standing near the door.

Tigress turned to Po. Po stared her. He widened his green eyes. Looked at those eyes, Tigress more felt guilty. She sighed.

"It's just one night, right." Said Tigress slowly.

"Yeah." Said Po happily as he smiled. He knew that Tigress would help him.

"Okay, Po. I will help you. But with one requirement."

"What's that?"

"After you introduce me, we will home soon."

Po nodded vibrantly.

_**In The Night, Student Barrack**_

Po were waiting Tigress in front of her room. He wore a large black cape that tied up around his neck. The cape that he used to wear at the Winter Feast.

"Po?" someone called him.

Po looked around to sew who was speaking. He saw Master Shifu walking toward him with his crossed arms behind his back.

"Master Shifu." Po bowed at him.

"Po, I need you to –" suddenly, Master Shifu stared at Po as he narrowed his eyes. "Po. Are you planning something tonight? You looked so formal."

"What? Me?" Po stared at himself. By wearing the black cape, he looked formal and little cool.

"And why are you standing in front of Tigress' room? Don't say you have a plan to take her out to the festival."

"Hah? Me? Take Tigress to the festival? Pff… of course not. I… I just… well…. Only want to wear this stuff. I think I look awesome by wearing this cape. And I—wanted to—show it- to—Tigress." Po said. But he couldn't hide his uptight.

Master Shifu was still looking at Po in suspicious. Po smirked.

"I hope you didn't lie."

"What? What make you think that I lied?"

Master Shifu was just silent. He didn't say anything. Po could see that there was something disturbing his master.

"Something wrong, Master?" Po tried to ask.

Master Shifu sighed. "Yes Po. Something is very wrong."

"Oh, can I help?"

"Of course. That's why I came for. Listen ; I just got an information from Chor Gom Prison. Ruo, the prisoner, has escaped. And now, he's on his way to our Valley. He might want to take his revenge."

Po gasped."Ruo? Ruo the fox? Is it the same Ruo that we captured because he tried to rob the Jade Palace?"

Master Shifu nodded.

"So? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to the Chor Gom Prison now to get some information about this Ruo." Ordered Shifu. " Get information from Anvil of Heaven about where he lived or what he had done before. If we knew everything about him, then it would be easy for us to capture him again. While you on mission, I will get The Furious Five to look after the festival tonight, in purpose to make sure that the festival will be held without any damage."

"You mean….tonight?" asked Po.

"Indeed."

"But Master, I—"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… well… actually, I think I can't because—"

"Why? Are you busy tonight? You said that you won't go to the festival, right?"

"Well… actually I—"

"Po," Master Shifu cut his word as he raised his hand. "There are no reason for you to refuse. We are warrior. It's our duty to protect the innocent people from any danger or enemy. This night, Ruo might have been arriving at this valley, and a number people might have been in danger."

"Yes I know. But…" Po stared at his master for a moment. He sighed. "Can I do it tomorrow?"

"NO!" Master Shifu shouted.

Po speechless. He felt upset. He had made a promise to Villagers that he would come to introduce his girlfriend. All the villagers might have been waiting for him. If he couldn't come, the villagers, including his dad, might felt disappointed. But of course, he also couldn't refuse Shifu's order. As a warrior, it's his duty to protect the villagers. Between Shifu and villagers, which one did he has to choose? Obey Shifu's order, it means he had a contribution for the save of the valley. But, it would make the villagers disappoint if he couldn't come.

_'Hey'._ Po got an idea._ 'Maybe I can do Shifu's order after the festival'._

"Well. Okay Master." Said Po. "I will go to the Chor Gom prison."

"Good."

Master Shifu then walked, leaving Po alone. "I think you don't need to show that cape to her Po." Said Master Shifu as he kept walking. "Even, I don't think she wants to see you."

Po kept watching Shifu until he disappeared from his sight.

The door was suddenly opened. Tigress went out of her room.

"I heard Master Shifu's voice. Did he know already?" she asked in whisper.

"No." replied Po. "He hasn't known yet."

Po stared at Tigress. She wore long red silk robe that covered his feet. The robe has long sleeves. She also use a pair of small red high heels that wrapped her toes. For the make-up, she used lipstick and put a lotus flower on her head, just like Viper.

"Whooa…." Po was looked spellbound. "Awesome."

Tigress hushed him. She took a scarf and used it as a loose veil. The veil almost covered all of his head, neck and face, except for her eyes.

"This veil will help me to disguise. They will not recognize me behind this." Commented Tigress.

Po smiled. "Well then, are you ready? Are you sure you don't want to add some accessories? Like earrings, or bracelet or necklace, or—"

"PO!" snapped Tigress.

"Yes?"

Tigress sighed. "We'd better go now. The sooner we go, the sooner we will be back."

* * *

A/N : Still a lot error grammar. Sorry :(


	3. The Festival

Well, This is the third chapter. Only to remind you ; English is not my main language. Please enjoy to read.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Although the main event, the launch of the fireworks, had not begun, but the festival had seemed crowded and noisy. Some red-lanterns were set hanged on the street sides. A dozen stalls that selling food and beverages were lined on the edge of area. Tens people had been in the festival already. Some cubs were seen playing with their friends as they running around. Some adults looked talking with others. Most of them wore red clothes.

Tigress was gripping Po's arm tightly. She looked around with enthusiasm and amazement by the scene of the festival. She admired the lanterns, the crowded, the peoples, the feeling and all. She had never come to the festival before.

"It's so amazing," whispered Tigress to Po's ear.

Po chuckled. "Awesome, isn't it."

Tigress was still looking around with her enthusiasm.

"I didn't think that the festival would be as glorious as this." She said without letting off her sight from around.

"Sure. This is the moment which I've always been waiting every year even since I was cub."

"You always come to the festival since you were cub?"

Po nodded. "Yeah. My dad always takes me to every festival that being held in the Valley of Peace."

Tigress' face turned into a little glum. "Master Shifu never takes me to the festival. Although I had grown up, he still never let me to attend in every festival." she turned her face away from Po.

Po widened his eyes. "Really?" Tigress nodded. " So, that's why I had never seen you in every festival before."

"It's sad, isn't it?"

Po noticed her. He felt empathy.

There was a little pause.

"I'm sorry," said Po.

"It's okay, Po." Tigress said softly.

Po smiled. "But now you're in the festival, right." Said Po as he lightly punched her arm. "You can feel how it seems in the festival, among the crowd and noisy."

Tigress smiled back. "Yeah. I guess."

For a few moment, they just looked each other. Until—

"Oh," Po suddenly spoke. "Wait here."

Po ordered Tigress to stay as he went leaving her . Tigress noticed at Po, that running away, with a little confuse.

"Po. Where are you going?" she shouted out.

"Just wait a minute," Po shouted back as he still running. "I'll be back soon."

Tigress just shook her head as she smiled. She returned to watch all around her. She giggled when she glanced two bunnies cubs running around her feet as they played to chase to each other. She watched them until they disappeared from her sight.

'_What a happy cubs_,' she thought herself.

Tigress walked to one of the red lanterns near her. The lantern was hanged on top of the mast. She looked up to the lantern as she admired it. Even, she felt that she had never seen that such beautiful lantern before. If only Shifu—

"Thirsty?" someone interrupted her daydreaming. Tigress looked back over her shoulder.

Po was holding two glasses of tea in his paw. He handed one to her.

"Thanks, Po." She said as she took the tea.

"My dad always buys me a glass of tea everytime when we're in the festival." Po told her.

Tigress just listened. She unwrapped his veil around her lip so she could drink the tea.

"How lucky you are," said Tigress as she wore her veil again. "To have a dad that always has a time for you to spend with. I hope Shifu was just like Mr. Ping."

Po chuckled. "Hey, it's you that should be lucky to have Master Shifu. He raised you well and he had given you every stuff you need."

"You think so?" asked Tigress.

Po nodded. "I once felt a little jealous to you when I was cub."

Tigress wrinkled her eyebrow. "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

Po shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's just because I sensed that it's lucky for you that had been adopted by Master Shifu, The Master that had been respected by all villagers. He taught you Kung Fu and then, it would be easy for you to get Master title. All the villagers know you and bow in respect to you." Po finished his tea. "And me. I just dreamed. I dreamed that someday, I would get Master title, living in the Jade Palace, protecting the valley."

He stared at Tigress, that now smilling.

"I had never thought about it before." Said Tigress. " About how lucky I am to have Shifu as my adopted father." She turned her face to Po. "Thanks Po. I thanked you twice."

"Hey. It's okay." Po said happily. "I'm glad you feel better now."

Both of them chuckled, staring at their eyes to each other. Between them, no one realized that they were taking step by step foward to each other. They kept taking step by step. Until they were almost kiss—

"PO!"

Po and Tigress were startled. They soon realized what they were doing about. They took back steps rapidly. Po looked behind over his shoulder.

"Dad."

Mr. Ping, came over his son with his bright face. Quickly, Tigress set her veil again.

Hearing Po's name, all the villagers, that were talking, suddenly silence. Realizing that The Dragon Warrior has arrived.

"It's Dragon Warrior!" someone screamed. "He's coming. He's coming with his girlfriend."

Soon, all the villagers in the festival ran over to Po and surrounded him.

Po lowered his back as his father holding his paw. "I'm so glad to see you in here, Po."

"So I am, dad." Said Po as he pulled his father in hug.

Mr. Ping turned his face to Tigress.

"Oh," he said happily as he pointed to Tigress. He released his hug. "Is that your girlfriend that you speak of?"

The villagers turned to look at Tigress as they wishpered. Tigress wished that her veil would help her to disguise. She hoped that the villagers would not recognize her behind her veil.

Po glanced at Tigress.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Said Po. He cleared his throat. "That's my girlfriend that I talked to you."

Mr. Ping stared at Tigress with amazement in his face.

"Hey Folks," Said Mr. Ping in happy voice as he jumped up slighty. "That's my boy's girlfriend."

Everyone cheered.

"Po. You should introduce your girlfriend now." Said Mr. Ping happily.

"Oh, Ok…"

As Po began to introduce her fake-girlfriend, villagers silenced and noticed at Po to hear.

"Well… Uhm. Hey, It's me, Po, 'The Dragon Warrior'. I bring someone to meet you with. Here." He pulled Tigress near to him. "This girl. She is my girlfriend."

The villagers applaused. They stared at Tigress. Still in whisper, they talked about how graceful The Dragon Warrior's girlfriend was.

Mr. Ping came near to Tigress. He reached her paw.

"I'm so glad to meet you, dear—uhm…" Mr. Ping looked at Po. "Po, what is her name?"

Po thought quickly. He hadn't given Tigress a fake name.

_'Oh, C'mon'_, thought Po. _'Name… name… name…'_

_'What kind of name that fit on her?'_ Po glanced at Tigress, that glanced him back.

"Youya," Po said rapidly. He looked at his dad. "Her name is Youya."

"Youya," Mr. Ping stared at Tigress. "What a such beautiful name." he released his grip.

"Thanks, Mr. Ping." Said Tigress. She used a low tone in her voice to hide her real voice. "It's a honour to see you."

"Ehm… Dragon Warrior," someone spoke among the crowd. It's the pig that he met last noon in his dad's noodle shop. "Why is she covering her face with scraft?."

"Yeah," continued a goose. "We want to see her face."

"Uh..oh… no. You can't." said Po. "She can't unwrapped her scraft because… because… she got a flu. Yeah. She got a flu. She was afraid that she would influence her flu to all of you."

Mr. Ping notice at Tigress sadly. "Oh, dear. You must've felt sick all this day. I really hope I could see your face."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ping." Said Tigress.

"Oh. You don't need to be sorry. Anyway, I'm sure that you are a pretty girl. I can see it from your eyes."

Tigress chuckled. "Thanks again, Mr. Ping."

Mr. Ping waved his wing. "Oh, don't call me Mr. Ping. You can call me 'dad' if you want."

Tigress laughed bitterly. "Oh, I think to call you 'dad' is too fast for me. For this time, I only can call you 'Mr. Ping'."

"Well. It's up to you, dear. But sooner or later, you shall call me dad, right?"

Tigress just nodded. Of course, it would never happen.

"Hey, Dragon Warrior," someone called Po. It's a male bunny, Mr. Wo Hop. He came over to Po. "Uhm… actually, I had prepared all this things before, when I heard you would bring your girlfriend in festival. In honour to presence to you and your girlfriend, Miss Youya," he paused to clear his throat."I INVITE YOU AND ALL THE VILLAGERS IN THIS FESTIVAL TO COME TO MY STALL TO GET FREE DIMSUM TO EVERYBODY."

Hearing 'free dimsum' word, everybody cheered. Including Po. Mr. Wo Hop soon walked toward his stall, followed by the villagers that wanted to enjoy free dimsum.

"Tigress, C'mon." Po was about to join to the them when suddenly Tigress pulled his wrist.

"Po, let's go home now." She whispered.

"What? Why?" asked Po. "I was about going to eat free dimsum."

Tigress shook her head. "Forget it. You have promised me that we would home after you introduced me to them. You just done it and you'll never get those title. 'A Lonely Warrior', or 'An old bachelor', or even 'A Liar.' As you have promised me, We Go Home Now!" She snapped him a little.

Po stared at Tigress. Her eyes showed him that she was serious.

"Okay," Po sighed. Limply, he turned his body to go home.

"Hey, where are you going, Dragon Warrior?" a pig asked him when Po was about to walk.

"Oh, Hi. Well, I guess I have to go home now." Replied Po. "Youya just told me that she felt a little —"

"Oh, C'mon," said the pig as he forced Po. "Can't you just wait for a moment? The main event will begin in minutes."

"Really? Aw…" Tigress tripped Po's feet. "Well. Actually, I'd love to. But I have to take Youya home."

Tigress pulled Po's wrist and then dragged him away from the pig.

"Ow. Free dimsum." Po wishpered to himself. "I wish I could eat that."

"I'm afraid that they will recognize me if we stay longer." Said Tigress.

Po looked down. For a few moments, he just silent. Tigress glanced at Po. In her heart, she felt that she had done something unfair to Po. Mr. Wo Hop gave his dimsum to everybody by free in honour to Po. It also could be an irony if the fact that Po couldn't eat free dimsum that had been prepared special for him. If villagers could enjoy the free dimsum that had been prepared special for Po, so why couldn't Po?

Tigress stopped her step. She was still holding Po's wrist.

"Po," she said without turning her face. "I think you may eat that free dimsum."

"Really? But you said that—"

"I will be okay to go home by myself."

Tigress released her grip. She began to walk by herself to leave Po.

Po didn't back to festival when Tigress walked past him. Instead, he ran after her.

"Tigress, wait."

Tigress stopped and looked back at him with a shock face.

"Po. Pssttt…" Tigress placed one finger on her lip. "We're still in the festival area. Someone could hear that name."

Po stopped shortly. "Ups. Sorry." He came to Tigress. "If you want to go home, so do I."

Tigress wrinkled her eyebrow. "Don't you want to eat dimsum?"

"Without you? Are you kidding?" Po chuckled. " I couldn't eat that dimsum without you. What would they say if they found out that I let my girlfriend go home by herself?"

Tigress smiled.

"Let's both go home." This time, Po grabbed Tigress wrist.

"Po, let go of my hand," said Tigress. She felt a little shy. "I can walk without you hold my hand."

"Hey, we're still in festival area," said Po as he turned his face to Tigress. " All people around here still thinking that you are my girlfriend, right? We have to act like a couple."

"OH MY GOSH!" suddenly, Tigress flung Po's grip. She turned her back and covered her face with both of her paws as if she just seen something horror.

Po gasped. "Tigress, what's going on?"

"They'll know me. They'll know me." Tigress whispered at herself rapidly.

"What happens? Who will know you?"

"Look over there, Po." Tigress pointed out at something without turning her face.

"Where?"

"There."

"HEY!" Po heard someone yelling. "Look at that. It's The Furious Five."

* * *

A/N : Still I apologise to all of you, readers. I tried my best to write this story in English language.


	4. The Firework

Yes. This is the fourth chapter. Please read and enjoy.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

"What?" Po was shocked. He looked around with surprise in his face. "The Furious Five?"

Po saw four familiar figures. Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper, walking past villagers, that greeted and bowed in respect to them as they walking.

"Po. C'mon," said Tigress with a worried tone. She had release her paw from her face. "We have to go home now before they see us."

"Oh… well… okay."

Tigress covered her face again. Although she was using her veil, but she was feeling worried and afraid that The rest of Furious Five would recognize her. Because she covered her face, of course, she couldn't see the direction way of the street. So, Po held her shoulder, with a little push, to guide her to walk. They was about to take some steps when suddenly—

"PO!"

Po heard Monkey exclaimed his name away from his back. Po and Tigress stiffed.

Po turned his body to the Furious Four. He made his face little calm.

"Uhm.. ..hey guys." Po greeted them.

The Furious Four came over to Po. They didn't use their usual clothes. They changed their colour's clothes into red. Even, Monkey changed his wristband colour into red.

"Aw, Man. Po what are you doing in here?" asked Mantis that was perching on Monkey's shoulder.

"Uhm… I just attend the festival. I… I always come to the festival since I was cub." Replied Po.

"No," said Mantis. "That's not what I mean. Why are you in the festival. Didn't Shifu had ordered you to go to Chor Gom Prison? You know that Ruo just escaped, right?"

Po gasped. He almost forgot that. Shifu had ordered him to go to Chor Gom Prison, that he would do after the festival finished.

"You're not suppose to be here, Po." Said Viper in gently voice, she slithered to him. "You should have been in Chor Gom Prison to get some information about Ruo while we're keeping this festival in safe."

"I'm on my way to the festival," Po lied. "I just layover for minutes in here."

His friends noticed Po for a moment with skeptic faces. Po whished they four would not suspicious.

"Who is that?" Viper suddenly pointed at Tigress, that was standing behind Po.

"Oh… her? She is…"

"She is Miss Youya," replied a goose that was standing near them. "Dragon Warrior's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!"

The Four gasped.

"Uh… actually—"

"Po, you never told us that you had already have a girlfriend." said Crane.

Viper slithered to Tigress, who looked nervous.

"Hello, Miss Youya," Viper greeted her as she bowed her head. "I'm Master Viper."

Tigress bowed her back. "Uhm… I'm glad to meet you, Master Viper."

_Ugh_, Tigress felt a little awkward. In all of her life, this is the first time for her to pretend as someone else in front of her comrades.

Monkey, Mantis and Crane came over to Tigress.

Mantis bowed. "Miss Youya, I'm Master Mantis."

"I'm Master Monkey." Monkey pointed himself.

"And I'm Master Crane."

Tigress gave a little smile behind her veil.

"It's a honour to me to meet the Legendary of Furious Five."

_'Oh, God'_ Tigress cursed herself._' What I am saying? They're just four, not five'._

Crane kept looking at Tigress. He narrowed his eyes.

"You," Crane pointed at Tigress using his wing. "You look familiar to me. Are you…" Crane leaned to Tigress without turning his view from Tigress' eyes. "Are you…. Tigress?"

Suddenly, Monkey, Mantis and Viper laughed.

"Crane. Have you lost your mind?" Mantis chuckled. "This Miss Youya is not Tigress and it's impossible."

"Yeah," continue Monkey as he kept giggling. "Tigress... I mean, our Tigress, will not be willing to wear that beautiful robe that Miss Youya's wearing."

"Oh, yeah?" Crane responded. "So, could you explain me where Tigress is now? We couldn't find her in her room or other places in Jade Palace when we were looking for her."

Monkey, Mantis and Viper stopped their laughter as they realized something.

"Hm… you're right." Monkey scratching his head.

"Oh, about Tigress," Po suddenly spoke. "I just met her. Master Shifu changed his plan. He decided to send me and Tigress to Chor Gom Prison. But she had gone already to there. I can't skip this festival, that's why she left me. But I will join her after this festival end."

"But why didn't she tell us that Master Shifu has changed his plan to send both of you to Chor Gom Prison?" asked Crane with skeptical face.

"Hey, that's not too important ,right?" said Po.

There was a long pause until—

"Well. It's okay then." Said Viper. "I think it's not a problem that Master Shifu has changed his plan. Beside, we are still four. We can take care of this festival without Tigress."

Monkey, Mantis and Crane nodded.

"But Po. Seriously, you really have to join her soon. She might need you." Said Mantis.

Suddenly, Tigress pulled Po's wrist. Po sensed that Tigress might want to talk to him in somewhere place.

"Guys," said Po to his comrades. "I need to go now."

"Go on, Po!" Po heard Monkey shouted at him as he was dragged by Tigress.

Tigress was dragging Po out of festival area. She stopped dragging him when they reached beneath one of the trees near the area. She released her grip.

"Tigress?" Po whispered. Actually, he didn't need to whisper because villagers in festival would not hear them. The range between them was too far to hear something.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Tigress snapped in whisper. "You didn't tell me that Master Shifu had given us a mission. You even didn't tell me that Ruo has escaped." Tigress turned her anger face away.

"Uh. I'm sorry, okay." Po apologised as he took a step back. "But you have to understand. I didn't mean to disobey Master Shifu's order. I was afraid that you would refuse to help me if you knew that…that you would rather do Shifu's order than help me." Po stopped for a while to took a breath. "I… I will go to the Chor Gom Prison. I have vowed to myself that I will go there after the festival."

"That's not the problem anymore, Po." Said Tigress. She walked past him. "I should go home. If I stayed longer in here, they would recognize me."

"Tigress."

"You should go too." Tigress didn't turned her face to him. She kept walking. "You should go to the Chor Gom Prison. Get information about Ruo. I'm pretty sure that Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis can take care of the festival, so It wouldn't be a problem if I didn't join them."

"Tigress," Po ran toward her. "I… I'm sorry. I beg your forgiveness." He grabbed her shoulder. Tigress was attempting to throw his paw from her shoulder when suddenly—

_BANG….._

A very big sound was heard from festival. At that moment, in the sky, a very big sparks of firework, that erupted, was shown into some beautiful fire in variation colours.

The main event had just begun.

_BANG…_

Everybody in the festival cheered for joy for the launch of second firework. Po and Tigress gasped in surprise, looking up in the sky. As if got hypnotized, both of them kept staring the fireworks with amazement in their eyes.

_BANG… BANG... BANG_

Three fireworks has just launched at the same time and erupted in the sky. Even, Po and Tigress forgot about everything that they had just talked about. There was a long pause between them. They were stunned by the launch of the fireworks. Even, It's more beautiful than the fireworks that they had ever seen in Gongmen City.

_BANG…. _

The biggest fireworks has just launched and made the biggest sound and eruption than before.

"YAY….."

Everybody cheered and jumped up with full of joy.

"NO…" Tigress screamed.

* * *

A/N : Well, what do you think, readers? I know I'm sucker in English language. I hope my suck in English language didn't bother you much IN reading this story. Whatever in your mind about this story, please leave it in review.


	5. An Attack

A/N : So, this is chapter 5. Enjoy …..

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

"NO….."

Suddenly, Tigress shoved Po hardly, that made him fell off and crashed to the ground.

"Tigress. What are you doing?" Po was lying on the ground by his fat belly.

Realizing what she has just done to him, Tigress saw Po with horror in her face.

"What…. What I have done to you?"

"You just pushed me to fall." Replied Po.

"I… I did what?"

"Pushed me. You just pushed me."

"But I….," Tigress was looked confused to herself. "Is it true?"

"Indeed. What you think I'm lying on the ground."

Instead of helping Po to stand up, Tigress only blank to him. So, Po tried to get his feet by himself.

"You seem awkward, " commented Po softly as he leaned to Tigress. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Tigress shook her head.

"No, Po. There is nothing to tell about."

_BANG…_

The big sound of the fireworks was heard again. Tigress quickly covered her ears as she closed her eyes.

Po sighed. "Tigress, tell me what is happening to you. I know that there is something wrong with you."

"No," replied Tigress as she opened her eyes. "There is nothing wrong."

_BANG…_

Tigress closed her eyes again and clapped her ears tightly.

"No. you lie," said Po. "There is something wrong with you."

"No. There is not."

_BANG…_

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About what came over to you."

_BANG…_

"I told you before that there is nothing wrong!"

"So why are you covering your ears?"

"Why that make you care?!"

_BANG…_

"Because I care about you."

_BANG…_

"NO. You don't need to."

_BANG…_

"Just tell me."

"NO."

_BANG…_

"Tell me."

"NO…."

_BANG…._

"TIGRESS…"

"OKAY… OKAY…I'M AFRAID." She shouted.

"What?"

There was a silence for a moment. The fireworks has just stopped to launch.

Po stared at Tigress, that now released her paws from her ears slowly.

"You…. You're… afraid? Of… of…the fireworks?"

"No. It's not the fireworks that makes me afraid. But… its sound. Its sound that I don't want to hear."

Po almost bursted of laugh to hear that. Master Tigress, The leader and the strongest member of The Furious Five, The great warrior, was afraid of the sound of the fireworks?

"That's… that's severely funny," Po chuckled. "How in the world a great warrior like you are afraid by the sound of fireworks?"

Tigress turned to Po. She glared at him.

"You think that's funny?!" she snapped. "Try to think about this thing ; everytime I hear a big sound of fireworks, I always remember the moment when we were in Gongmen City.

Po stopped giggling.

"That was the worst-horrible moment that I had ever experienced," continued her with low tone in her voice. "Everytime I hear a big sound of fireworks, my mind always brings me to that horrible moment. The moment where I failed to save you from Lord Shen's cannon.

She paused a moment to take a breath. "I'm always afraid of that and you think that it's funny." She chuckled bitterly. "In fact, that's certainly funny."

She stopped chuckling, rubbing her arm and turned away from Po.

Po felt that his heart was jolted. Really, he didn't and never mean to make her felt sad or trauma.

He sighed, came to Tigress and touched her shoulder.

"Let's go home," he said. "I have decided. If you will home, so will I."

But, before they took a step, they heard a noise behind them, right in the festival.

"AGH….."

They could hear shriek hysterical from the festival area filled the air.

Some bunnies, gesee and pigs were running around panickly and bumped to each other as if they didn't know what to do but run and scream. Some of them were hiding under table of stall and others was hiding behind the masts. Some lanterns fell down because of the panicked villagers that didn't find any place to hide. Cry of cubs were heard in their arm's mothers.

Three foxes were seen leaping from one of the roof of stall to another. As they leaped to another roof that made from tarpaulin, they threw down some firecrackers, that if it hit the ground, it would make a small explosion but dangerous enough if it hit someone. Everytime it hit the roof of stall, it caused fire.

"AAAHHH….." a goose screamed when two firecrackers hit his wings. The firecrackers exploded and made the goose's red clothes in fire. He ran around and then finally jumped down in the bucket that full of the water.

One of the foxes, the biggest one, was seen jumping down from the roof and landing safety by his feet on the ground while his two friends were still leaping. He was the only one that looked calm among the villagers that was screaming and running around. His eyes were shown cruel. Po recognized that fox. It's Ruo.

"There they are."

The Furious Four rushed, chasing Ruo and his new comrades.

"Split out!" Viper exclaimed to her comrades. And so, The Four separated into two groups.

Monkey and Mantis chased the fox that was running to the left as they leaped from the roof to another, while Crane and Viper chased the fox that was running to the right.

"Go…" Monkey yelled as he jumped up to the roof.

Ruo was still standing among the screaming crowds and the damage he made. Some stall had in fire. No one of the Furious Four chased him. In fact, they didn't realize Ruo's appear.

"Po, C'mon." Tigress hurried toward the festival area as fast as lightning.

"Tigress, wait."

Po ran followed her. They both stared at Ruo. He had some big firecrackers in his paw. Po noticed that Ruo was raising his hand, as if he ready to throw the firecrackers to villagers that was running around.

"Po. Stop him!" Tigress yelled to Po.

Ruo was about to throw away his firecracker to one of the villagers when Po sent him a kick right in his face. Ruo was staggered by Po's kick and thrown backward before he crashed to the ground. The firecracker he attempted to throw, was aparted from his paw and it's thrown to another way.

"Tigress. Catch that."

Tigress catched it quickly before it hit the ground.

Ruo got his feet. He glared to Po.

"Dragon Warrior. We meet again."

"Yeah, Ruo," said Po as he set his Kung Fu stance.

"Why are you in here." He chuckled. " Are you trying to interrupt my revenge?" he said gently.

"No. it's you that interrupting the the fun of the festival."

"Oh. Am I ?"

"Yeah." Po changed his Kung Fu stance. "And I will send you again to Chor Gom Prison."

"Oh, really?" Ruo mocked. "Then why don't you try me."

Ruo leaped up high and landed on the roof, leaving Po. He watched his two friends, fighting with The Furious Four.

'_Oh, they just waste their time'._

Ruo howled like a wolf, as a signal to call his comrades. His comrades glanced at him.

"Stop fighting." Ruo yelled. "Just throw the rest of your firecrackers and we leave."

Hearing Ruo's order, the two foxes escaped from the fighting. They jumped up, joining Ruo at the same roof. Each of them held some firecrackers in their paws. They raised their arm and threw the firecracker down to villagers to make an explosion and fatal to the crowds.

"Take that before it hit the villagers!" Tigress yelled.

The Furious Four were agashted to hear Youya ordering them. But then they did what Youya said before the firecrackers hit something. Monkey leaped and catched the firecrackers safetly while Crane flied up and catched the firecrackers using his straw hat.

Viper and Mantis made their way foward to attack the two foxes, that were running away. Viper slithered quickly and then leaped to one of the fox. She coiled herself around the fox's arm and pulled it forward, that made the fox punched himself by his own fist. Mantis leaped to other fox and he sent a kick using his foreleg. In few seconds, both of the foxes collapsed to the ground.

"One more fox to go!" Mantis yelled in victorious after the foxes collapsed and fainted.

Ruo observed his two fallen friends . He stared sharply to Po.

"Surrender Ruo," Po ordered him. "And give me the rest of your firecrackers. If you surrender now, we may not hurt you."

Ruo smiled evilly.

"Very well, "He said gently. But then he threw all the firecrackers that he owned to Po rapidly. "TAKE THIS."

All the firecrackers that was thrown away to Po was ready to get blast. Po's eyes widened. Of course, he couldn't use his inner peace to redirect those thrown firecrackers. It's too small, too fast and too difficult to see its coming.

"Po! Watch out." Tigress yelled at him. But Po didn't move. Unexpectedly, Tigress ran forward him and stopped between the thrown firecrackers and Po. She faced the thrown firecrackers and then raised her hand as if she was ready to catch it.

_BANG…_

The firecrackers exploded, right as Tigress catched it.

"UGH…."

Tigress was thrown backward by the blast and bumped to the ground. She realized that the firecrackers had exploded in her paw. She realized that she felt a pain in her paw as she saw it got injured seriously. But what she didn't realize that the scraft that enveloped her face had been aparted from her face when she was thrown.

"Good bye, losers."

Ruo jumped again and disappeared from the sight. The villagers noticed that Ruo has escaped. Some of them appeared themselves from their hidden places. Although the festival was ruined, but they relieved that Ruo has gone.

"Youya!"

Viper quickly slithered to Tigress. The villagers followed her, approaching and surrounding Po and Tigress. But then, they gasped in shock.

Po rushed to Tigress. "Tigress… " he said in worried tone.

He sat down, holding Tigress' injured paw gently.

"Oh my." He murmured as he saw her paw. Rapidly, he untied his black cape, ripped it into two pieces and used it to bandaged Tigress' injured paw.

"There, "whispered Po after he bandaged Tigress' paw, turning to her. "I think you've got—Agh—" Po gasped as he jumped backward, pointing at Tigress. "Tigress…. You…"

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Your… your scraft…"

"What?"

Tigress touched her face panickly and then, she turned to her back quickly. Her scraft, was lying there, on the ground.

"Oh, No." she said anxiously.

There was a long dead silence. No one spoke. The situation was in silence. Villagers was still in shock to see the truth before their eyes.

Rain began to fall and it extinguished the fire. Tigress covered her face by her paws. She really felt embarrassed.

"It's Master Tigress." Someone spoke among the villagers.


	6. Explanation

A/N : Now we're reaching chapter 6. And there's one left chapter to go.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda**  
**

* * *

The situation was in dead for a moment. No one talked among them. All eyes kept staring to those two warriors, that also seemed speechless.

Tigress. She was the one that most felt ashamed and embarrassed. She felt like she has lost her face. Of course, how did it feel when your falsity was revealed in public. She couldn't imagine what would it be after that. She might be the one object of gossip. Even, she could lose the respect of the villagers or her comrades. Or the worst thing, Shifu might give her a punishment. Down deep inside of her heart, she wanted to blame Po, for had forced her to help him. She knew that she should refuse to help him.

Po even was not less embarrassed. And he was not only felt embarrassed, but also felt guilty. He felt guilty because he knew that he was not the only one that would get the embarrassment, but also Tigress. He could image it, that he would get such titles from the villagers. 'The Lonely Warrior' or 'A Liar'. He knew he deserved to get those title or to lose the respect from the villagers. But Tigress?

Po stared at her, that didn't stare him back. She didn't deserve to get those things. Indeed, she took a part of his plan. But she only tried to help. However, she would get the adverse impact.

Mr. Ping took a few steps toward his son slowly. Po didn't stare his father.

"Uhm… well, Son," Mr. Ping felt hard to say words. But he, and the others need to know. "Po. Can you explain me about this thing?" he said softly. "Why didn't you tell me that you're dating Master Tigress?"

Po downed his head. He wanted to tell the truth. But he didn't know where he should start from. He sighed.

"Dad. Actually…"

Mr. Ping raised his eyebrow as he waited the answer.

"I…. I lied." Po finally told him.

"Oohh..."

"But, why son?"

"Because… I was concerned and I didn't want to disappoint you. I mean, you were happy when you heard that I had a girlfriend and so were them."

Mr. Ping sighed as he felt a disappointment. "I see."

"I was afraid," said Po. "I was afraid to get those such title that I might get. I—

"Po," Viper spoke. All eyes stared at her. She shlitered toward Po. "This is not the time. We still have to find Ruo first before we lost him."

Po strared to the Furious Four.

"Okay…." he said as he stood up.

"Wait," Tigress suddenly spoke. "I come with all of you."

Po frowned. "But… you are injured. Your paw—"

Tigress shook her head.

"It's only my paw that gets injured. Moreover, it's only a little injury and I didn't feel anything."

"You sure?"

"I did a mistake, Po. I have done a ridiculous thing." Said Tigress with stren voice. "And I want to pay for it. It's my duty to protect the valley."

Tigress got her feet steadly. Although she still felt embarrassed, but she decided to left it behind. For this time, she had to focus to find Ruo.

"Okay, if you want to," said Po. "You lead us."

Tigress got off her high heels. "This shoes will only slow me down." She handed the shoes to Mr. Ping. "I want you keep this for me, Mr. Ping." She turned to the villagers. "I want you to take care of that fainted foxes. In case if they're awake."

The villagers only nodded.

"Come on guys. Lets move."

And then, six warriors took to the road to find Ruo leaving the upset villagers that still need Po's explanation.

"He must be not too far yet." Muttered Tigress as she took off across the road, followed by the other warriors.

Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane was silent. Actually, they wanted to ask to both Po and Tigress. But this time, they all had to focus to their duty.

Suddenly, Tigress stopped. She gave a sign to her comrades.

"Here," she spoke. She sniffed in the air. "I can smell him. He's right around us."

"Who? Ruo?" asked Po.

Tigress nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I know he's here. He's hiding. We must watcfull. Keep your eyes and ears open wide. He could be—"

"LOOK OUT!"

Po pushed Tigress that made both of them fell off.

_BANG…_

A firecracker had just thrown from nowhere and exploded on the place where Tigress just stood on.

"It's Ruo," said Po as he got his feet. "You're right. He's here. He's around us."

"What a smart warrior." A voice was heard. The six warriors looked around to find where the voice came from. Ruo revealed himself from the shadow of the moon.

"Hello warriors." He greeted. A small evil was spreading on his face.

The six warriors set Kung Fu stance.

"Surrender now," ordered Tigress. "There is no way out for you to escape."

"You think so." Said Ruo calmly. "We shall see." And as he said that, he threw three firecrackers to them.

"Watch out!"

The six warrior leaped to their side, avoiding the firecrackers. Those firecrackers exploded right when it hit the ground.

_BANG…_

The smokes spread out. The six warriors coughed. As the smoke began to disappear, Ruo had jumped up and stood on the roof steadyly.

"Ow, C'mon," said Ruo as he stared to them. "You really can't catch me?" he chuckled. "By the way. Before I escape again, I have a gift for you."

Ruo moved out something from behind his robe. When he raised his arm, the warrior saw a bigger firecracker.

"Don't worry. The explosion only cause a big house turned into particle of dusts. This is the best firecracker I got from Gongmen City. But I think, I don't need this anymore. TAKE THIS."

Ruo was about to throw that firecracker when suddenly, he felt his whole body rigid. He felt hard to take a breath. And suddenly, he collapsed and fell down from the roof. The firecracker was aparted from his paw. Luckily, Monkey sprightly moved fast and caught the firecracker before it hit the ground.

The warriors came over to Ruo, that was lying on the ground. His eyes were opened, but he couldn't move.

"Nerve attack," Tigress muttered. "But who?"

"I did." A voice was heard from on top of the roof. The warriors gasped as they noticed on top the roof.

"Master Shifu."

Master Shifu jumped down and landed safely. The warriors bowed at him.

Master Shifu stared at his pupils for a moment.

"I'm disappointed."

His pupils was silent. Po took some steps.

"Master Shifu. It's my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I disobeyed you. If I had gone to the Chor Gom Prison, I would have known that Ruo has comrades to help him."

Master Shifu just listened. After Po told him everything, he sighed.

"Indeed. I blame you, Panda," Master Shifu turned to Tigress. "And to you too."

Tigress bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Master."

"And you should be," said Shifu. "I wasn't expecting that you would disappoint me. What's on your mind that made you did.. did… a such thing like this."

Tigress was only silent. She listened her Master obediently as if she deserved to take that.

"Master Shifu—"

"What?" shouted Shifu to Po.

"This is not her fault. It's me that asked her."

"Shut up, Panda," Master Shifu yelled, that made Po speechless. "You both will get a punishment. Tomorrow, you two have to clean The Hall of Warrior without helping by any servants and you will be forbidden to go down to the village for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

Po was about to protest when Tigress suddenly held his arm, preventing him to do so.

"Yes Master," said Tigress. "We understand."

"Good," Master Shifu turned to Ruo. He was still lying hopeless. "Now, I want all of you take this troublemaker back to Chor Gom Prison. You both," Master Shifu pointed at Po and Tigress. "Take Ruo. And you four," he turned pointing Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper. "Take the others."

"Yes, Master." They said in unison.

"Good. Do not let me down this time."

The six warriors bowed before Master Shifu was gone.

Po and Tigress leaned to Ruo and stared to him for a moment.

"Let me carry him," said Po to Tigress. "Your paw is still injured, right?"

_**Festival,**_

The six warriors back to the festival. Po was carrying Ruo on his shoulder. The villagers was surrounding the two foxes that still fainted. When they noticed the six warriors arrival, they bowed. Normally, they used to gasped before bowed to see the warriors arrival. But after the thing that just happened, they were just silent.

Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis made their way to the two foxes while Po was standing beside his father. Crane gripped one of the foxes using his talon while monkey put the other on his shoulder, just like Po did.

"So," Mr. Ping spoke. "Can you explain to us, Son?"

Po sighed. "Well… I admit that….that… I lied."

"Why, Son."

"Because…because I was afraid. I was afraid that I would disappoint you."

"But a Dragon Warrior will not tell a lie, won't he?" A pig among the crowd spoke.

"You should not tell a lie to us," a goose said. "If you didn't tell a lie, we would not be as disappointed as this."

"Well, yeah… but…"

"It's because all of you!" exclaimed Tigress. Po was surprised, staring at her.

"Tigress?"

Tigress ignored him. She was still talking. "Because of you. All of you cornered him. Don't you know that he was very worried about the title he would get from you? 'A Lonely Warrior', 'A Liar', or 'An Abnormal Warrior'.

Tigress paused for a moment to take a breath. "He lied, because he didn't want to disappoint all of you. Especially you, Mr. Ping," Tigress pointed at Mr. Ping. "You were too happy when you thought Po had a girlfriend and Po didn't want to upset that happiness. That's why he lied. He lied for… for… all of you. He lied for you so you wouldn't be disappointed."

Shocked. Villagers didn't think they were the reason to why Po lied. Mr. Ping came near to Po and took his paw.

"Son. I.. I'm sorry." Said Mr. Ping.

"No, dad," Po shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. You did that because you didn't want to disappoint me."

Po smiled.

"Yeah. I guess."

"I'm… sorry too, Dragon Warrior," the pig from Mr. Ping's shop last noon said. He bowed his head. "It's me the one that made you lied."

"Hey. It's okay." Said Po. "You didn't mean to did that to me. It's me that too sensitive. Anyway, it's over now. We don't need to remember this event. Let's say that this event never happen." Po stared to villagers. "And I hope I will be forgiven."

The villagers nodded. As the sign that apologise was accepted.

"Don't worry Son," said Mr. Ping."We will not tell Master Shifu."

"You don't need, Dad. He has known."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I think I can't visit you for a week. Master Shifu forbids me to out of palace as punishment."

"I see," Mr. Ping release his grip. "I'm sorry to hear that. I must will be very busy for a week without your help."

"I guess so."

Po then turned to his comrades. "C'mon guys. To Chor Gom Prison."

And soon, the six warriors left, leaving the villagers.

* * *

A/N : Before I post chapter 7, would you mind giving your review to me, please...**  
**


	7. It's Okay

**Yeah, It's the final chapter. Finally I can finish this story **

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

_Jade Palace, Hall of Warriors_

Po and Tigress were cleaning the hall. Po squatted as he scrubbed the floor with a brush while Tigress cleaned some dust off of some Artifacts. Shifu had forbidden all the servants and the rest of The Furious Five to help either of them. Six days had passed since the festival of fireworks, and that means that there was only one more day to go for their punishment.

"Well," Po said as he got to his feet and stared at the floor that he just cleaned. "It's clean." Po could even see his reflection on the floor. "I'm done. How about you, Tigress?"

Tigress was silent. She kept cleaning the dust off of Master Flying Rhino's armor.

"Looks like you're not done yet, right?"

Tigress still didn't respond. Ignoring him, she began to clean the Sword of Heroes.

Po sighed. Since the event at the festival, Tigress didn't want to talk to him although Po had begged her for forgiveness.

"Hey," Said Po, still talking. He knew that Tigress might not respond to him, but at least, she would listen. "What are you planning for tomorrow?"

Because Tigress was still ignoring him, Po felt annoyed. So, he decided to be silent just like her.

"I won't go anywhere." Tigress suddenly answered Po's question as she stopped cleaning the dust.

"Why?" Po asked.

Tigress chucked bitterly. "What made you think that I would dare go down to the village? After that night, at the festival, I have lost their respect." Tigress's face turned sad. "They might not respect me anymore. I… I'm a joke to them."

Tigress let her duster fall to the floor. Po came over to her.

"Hey," said Po softly. He held her shoulder. "That will not happen. They still respect you. You are hero to them."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw their faces. Didn't you see their faces that night? No one among them laughed at us. Instead, they felt guilty to us."

Tigress sighed. "I'm not sure, Po."

"You don't believe me?"

"I doubt that."

"You should believe. How about tomorrow, you and I visit my dad's shop?"

"What?"

"I promise that no one there will laugh at you. If they do, you can kick my butt one hundred times."

Tigress was silent as if she felt confused.

"Okay. How about one thousand times." Continued Po.

"Alright." Tigress agreed.

_ The next day,_

The Panda and The Tiger were walking down to the village. It was their first day after their punishment was complete.

Tigress walked close behind Po's back, as if she was trying to hide herself from the villagers' sight. Po only shook his head to see Tigress's acting this way.

"Tigress, it's okay," Po whispered. "Have you seen a villager laugh at us?"

Tigress noticed all the villagers around them as they kept walking. _He's right_, thought Tigress. Not one of the villagers that they met laughed or mocked them. Instead, some of villagers that they met greeted and bowed to them.

"Hello Dragon Warrior." A pig greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Pig." Greeted Po back as he waved his hand.

Tigress stared at the Pig's face as they walked passed him. It looked like he still respected Po.

"You're right," said Tigress happily. Slowly, she moved beside Po with full of confidence.

After a few moments walking, they finally arrived at Mr. Ping's shop.

"We're here."

They stood in front of the shop. The shop looked crowded and noisy by customers.

"You want to come in?"

Tigress froze. She only stared at the shop.

"Tigress?"

Still she didn't respond, Po decided to grab her wrist and dragged her to the shop.

"Whoaa…."

"Hey everyone." Po greeted all the customers.

The customers noticed Po's arrival and greeted him as well. "Hey Dragon Warrior."

"Hey Dad." Po walked toward his father who had just come out from kitchen.

Mr. Ping was surprised to see his son.

"Po!" As usual, he ran toward Po and gave him a hug as he did every time Po visited him.

"Oh, Po. I missed you so much. Don't you know how I miss you? I was so busy without your help."

"Sorry Dad," said Po. "But the punishment has been completed."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that" Mr. Ping's eyes noticed that Po still held Tigress wrist. "Oh…."

"What?"

Mr. Ping grinned. "Oh, Po my son. You're finally dating Master Tigress. I'm so happy for you." He climbed up onto the table and yelled.

"Folks. My son finally really has a girlfriend. He is dating Master Tigress…"

Hearing that, of course that caused all the customers to cheer again. They came over to Po and surrounded him as they gave their congratulations.

"Congratulations Master Po—"

"Congratulations Master Tigress—"

"Congratulations to both of you—"

"Master Po. When will you marry her?"

"Where will you go for your honeymoon—"

"How many kids are you planning to have?"

Po clapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh, not again."

**Well. Is it bad ending ? What's your opinion? Whatever on your mind about this chapter, leave it on review.  
**


End file.
